A Love Story
by RestlessNights
Summary: Hermione has been separated from Harry and Ron for two years. Being reunited ignights some flames and they begin to build their relationship. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, because J.K Rowling is a brillant goddess.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
On Monday morning, Hermione woke up an hour earlier than she usually did. It was 5:00 in the morning and outside her bedroom window, birds were chirping and the sun had just risen. It was a warm March morning. For the first of March, it was beautiful. The little bit of snow that on the ground was glistening. Hermione was thrilled, she hated the winter. Winter was so cold, so white, and so lifeless. The beginning of spring made Hermione smile.  
  
In Kent, Washington, USA, the winters were short and mild, but still cold for Hermione. She moved to Kent after graduating from Hogwarts. She was in Kent for extra schooling. She wanted to achieve extra credit to become the Auror she wanted to become. Ron and Harry also wanted to be Aurors. But they did not join Hermione, mainly because they thought it was pointless. All they had to do now was to wait until August to get their jobs. Luckily, the Ministry of Magic interested in offering the trio the same job. That way they would be able to work together and defend together as well.  
  
Yet, Hermione came to Kent regardless, and on that morning, she was to apparate back to London, to Diagon Alley. She was excited to see her two best friends for the first time in two years. She definitely changed. Living on her own made her more independent, not that she wasn't already. She didn't have her two best friends by her side to stand up for her, so she was always watching her own back. She also improved her image standard. Instead of messy, frizzy, uncontrollable curls, her curls were smooth and sleek now. If she wanted a change, she straightened her hair, which was just below her shoulders in length.  
  
By 6:30, she was packed and ready to go. She had another 30 minutes to wait. Hermione had trouble waiting until 7:00. She paced back and forth, she repacked her trunk, and she double checked her appearance in the mirror.  
  
"Why am I so nervous?" Hermione asked herself. "I've known them for nearly ten years. Since we were eleven! We've been through everything together; we tell each other almost everything. We trust each other with our lives," Hermione sighed. "I'm nervous because I've changed physically, and they have most likely as well. I just hope nothing will change, those two . two . prats are my best friends. She checked her watch, it was 6:59. It was time to go to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up Monday morning with butterflies in his stomach. Today he was going to greet one of his best friends, Hermione, at the Three Broomsticks with Ron, his other best friend. Together the three were inseparable, their friendship was put on hold when Hermione went to the USA. Yes, they wrote and talked on the telephone, but it wasn't the same without Hermione. Harry and Ron felt it as well. Without Hermione to tell them what they were doing wrong, it wasn't the same.  
  
But in the course of an hour, the three would be reunited. Harry couldn't wait. It was six o'clock and he walked down the hall to Ron's room in the flat they shared. He knocked on the door, prepared to fight with Ron to get up. But to Harry's surprise Ron answered to his knocks.  
  
"Come in!" Ron called.  
  
Harry nearly had a heart attack when he went into Ron's room Ron was sitting on his bed pulling on socks. Obviously Ron had showered, brushed his teeth and dressed when Harry was still sleeping.  
  
"Morning Harry, are you okay?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron, are you, well, are you awake?" asked Harry. "I mean, you're never awake before ten, even then it's an early morning for you."  
  
"Harry today is a big day. I hardly slept because of Hermione's arrival. We haven't seen her in like two years! I don't know about you, but it's tearing me up inside without her here. She's a part of us you know?"  
  
"Yah, I know Ron. I've missed her too," admitted Harry, though he was blushing for being so open about his feelings. Surprisingly though, Ron wasn't red in the face with embarrassment like Harry was. Harry wondered, but he did not ask.  
  
"Ron, I'm going for a shower," Harry said as he turned and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Have a good one mate."  
  
Both men had eaten, showered and dressed by 6:45. They decided to go to the meeting place, the Three Broomsticks early, to get a table and a coffee and maybe a juice. They arrived at the Three Broomsticks on Diagon Alley to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and tea. Harry ordered a large coffee and Ron just drank pumpkin juice. It was just before 7:00 and Hermione walked through the door. Harry put down his glass and had to take a second look at her. Ron, however, set down his glass and ran towards Hermione. He picked her up, giving her a big, strong hug.  
  
"Welcome back, Hermione!" Ron cried, still holding her in his arms.  
  
"Thank you, Ron! Hi Harry. would you. help," pleaded Hermione.  
  
"Ron, you ought to let her go, you're going to squish her like a spider!" said Harry.  
  
"Ahhh! Where's the spider?" screamed Ron.  
  
"There's no spider, stupid. I said if you don't let her go, you're going to squish her like a spider!" laughed Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ron. "Sorry Hermione."  
  
They all sat down to drink their coffee, and catch up for the lost time over the two years. Harry excused himself to the loo, and left Ron and Hermione all by themselves.  
  
Ron leaned in to Hermione, brushed her hair away from her ear and whispered into it, "I've missed you Hermione." 


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione stared at Ron. She looked deeply into Ron's eyes. She glanced down at her hands, folded around her soft, manicured hands was Ron's large, manly, hands.  
  
"I've missed you too, Ron." Hermione trailed off. She was obviously confused about Ron's sudden change in affection towards her. It was unusual for Ron to be so friendly with her. They usually were not comfortable, even with a friendly hug. This was an extreme change and Hermione noticed it immediately. She looked back up to Ron's face. His eyes were shinning with joy and his cheeks were slightly flushed from excitement. Hermione melted inside. She had a strong urge to lean in, closer to Ron, and run her fingers through his hair while they kissed.  
  
Hermione's own thought shocked her. Ron was her best friend. He had never been more, nor had she ever thought otherwise.  
  
"Back," Harry said as he sat down in his chair. "What have I missed?"  
  
"Uhh." started Hermione.  
  
"Oh, we were talking about her flat in the USA. Yah, that's what," lied Ron.  
  
"Well, I've been trying to explain that in the US, flats are called apartments. Ron, here, just can't grasp the concept," giggled Hermione.  
  
"Nope, they're called aparents?" questioned a baffled Ron.  
  
"Apartments, Ron," corrected Harry. All three friends laughed. They sat and talked for hours before they finally decided to leave the Three Broomsticks around 11:30.  
  
Harry and Ron took Hermione to their flat to show Hermione her room. They opened the door. The flat was surprisingly clean for two men in their early 20's.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I almost forgot," started Hermione. "Happy Birthday!" Hermione reached up and gave Ron a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," said Ron, returning the hug. Ron then looked at Harry. He stood there for a moment while Harry looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Weasley, do you think your best mate would forget your birthday?" questioned Harry, sarcastically.  
  
"Well."  
  
"I'd never forget your, Ron! Happy Birthday!" said Harry.  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
"I have an idea," said Hermione. "Ron, how about Harry and I take you out for your birthday?  
  
"Great idea, Hermione. Let's go!" said Harry. And they left the flat, with Hermione's luggage in front of the door, still. The first place they went to was Fred and George's Joke Shop they opened after leaving Hogwarts. They gave Ron free jokes for his birthday and also gave some the Hermione and Harry, though not nearly as many. And Fred handed Ron his birthday present.  
  
"From Mum," Fred explained.  
  
After the joke shop, Hermione dragged the boys into a bookstore. Hermione was fascinated and the boys were extremely bored. She seemed to take eternity in that bookshop. When they emerged outside, into the street, Harry commented, "Its still daylight!" With that, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, and Ron cracked up watching Hermione elbow Harry.  
  
They went to a bunch of other shops as well, and at one point, Harry had left Hermione and Ron to themselves, but they were so involved with each other, they barely noticed his absence. He returned a bit after an hour later.  
  
Once they returned back to their flat, it was just before 6:00 in the evening. They all went to their rooms, dropped their purchases, and met in the kitchen for a drink of pumpkin juice. They all sat in silence, drinking their juice. The silence wasn't, however, awkward.  
  
Yet, it was Harry who broke the silence. "Hermione, would you mind if, and I won't go if you don't want to. I won't be offended if you don't want me to go."  
  
"What's up, Harry?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Well, it's just that I have a date tonight. It's for dinner as well," explained Harry.  
  
"Of course I don't mind. Go, have a good time! I have only one question, who is your date?"  
  
"Well, don't scream. It's Ginny."  
  
"Aw! I should have known, Harry. Is this the first date?"  
  
"No, actually, we've been seeing each other for about a year now."  
  
"How sweet. Don't you mind though Ron?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"No, not really. I trust Harry. And he knows that if he breaks her heart, I'll break his neck," confirmed Ron.  
  
"I know Ron. Besides, you don't have to worry. I love her." Harry admitted, slightly blushing.  
  
"Aw!" squealed Hermione, her eyes shinning with tears.  
  
Harry went upstairs to go get ready for his date obviously. Hermione put the glasses in the sink as she hears the shower start. Ron then asked her to a game of wizard's chess.  
  
"Only because it's your birthday," Hermione teased. Ron put on a fake hurt look on his face. "I'm only joking Ron!" Hermione flashed him a smile that made him tingle. Of course, since Hermione never played chess, she lost. Yet, in the second game, she started to win.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, are you letting me win?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"No," started Ron sarcastically.  
  
Harry interrupted. "How do I look?" he asked. He was standing in the doorway, dressed in black dress pants, a dark-gray shirt, and his hair actually looked decent; for once.  
  
"Harry, you look very sharp," complemented Hermione. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Right then, I'm off. Have a nice evening you two," said Harry, before he apparated out of sight.  
  
"So, Ron, what would you like for your birthday dinner? Salad? Burgers? Pizza? Chicken Wings thrown on the barbie? I'll make anything you want," offered Hermione.  
  
"Can you make me pizza, please? And maybe some sort of salad, too?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure Ron. I said anything, didn't I?" replied Hermione as she made her way to the kitchen to make the meal. She also made a chocolate cake, Ron's favorite, to surprise him.  
  
Hermione had no idea what Ron did while she cooked. She heard him once go to his room and shut the door. But that was it. She played some Weird Sisters and she sang along. She sang her heart out, not caring if Ron heard or not. It felt good to be back in London. She was standing at the stove, and when she turned around to get the pizza sauce out of the fridge, she screamed a blood curdling scream.  
  
"Ah! Ron. HELP!" cried Hermione.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Author's note: This chapter took forever to write, and yes, it is boring almost. But the next chapter is packed with action. So, please review. The more reviews, the more and better I write! Thanks so much! P.S- Sorry about not double spacing! Love Chelsea. 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors Note: I am so sorry everyone I haven't updated in forever! But Emelda finally convinced me to get back in the groove and here I am! Ready for Chapter Three? Hope you guys enjoy. Love Chelsea xox By the way. I don't own any characters!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Granger" said Draco Malfoy, dressed in a long dark cloak. The hood was shadowing his face. "Did you miss me you mudblood?"  
  
When Ron heard Hermione scream, he immediately ran down to the kitchen to see what the matter was. Entering the kitchen, he saw Malfoy cornering Hermione. "Malfoy!" Ron roared. "Get out of here!" Ron threw himself at Malfoy, knocking his opponent's wand out of his hand.  
  
"You not too great without your wand, are you Malfoy?" Ron questioned as he held Malfoy against the kitchen floor. "What do you think you're doing here anyway?" Ron questioned, angrily.  
  
"Wanted to see how my favourite mudblood was doing after her time in the Untied States," Malfoy replied.  
  
Ron punched Malfoy in the jaw, and as a result, his jaw made a cracking noise. Ron released his grip. Malfoy scrambled to his feet, grabbed his wand and apparated out of sight.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione, who had collapsed on the floor in an outburst of tears. He sat on the floor beside her and put her head in his lap while he stroked her hair. Ron waited for her sobs to die down to an occasional whimper. When she had regained herself, she sat up, looked up at Ron, and managed a faint smile.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
Ron grabbed her hands and replied, "Anything for you, Hermione." He was looking deeply into her eyes. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he continued his stare. Hermione's eyes twinkled. A tear was slowing trickling down her face. Ron reached up and wiped the tear away.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione cried! "Your dinner! I think it's burnt!"  
  
"Its OK, Hermione. Hey, why don't we go out? It'll be a night out on the town. The muggle way?" Ron suggested  
  
"The muggle way sounds great," Hermione said. "Just let me clean this up and get ready."  
  
"I'll clean up. You go get ready," Ron offered. Hermione smiled and went to her room to get ready.  
  
In her room, Hermione had tried on so many outfits. She couldn't decide what to wear. "Why am I being so silly?" Hermione thought to herself. "just wear whatever. Why does it matter?" Hermione knew the answer. "Because of Ron she thought."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here's another cliff hanger! HAHA! Well I hoped you enjoyed it. This was short and sweet, but I have a feeling this is what it will be like from now on. Whatever right? Short is better anyway. As long as I keep writing. Well I need Feedback!! 


End file.
